Gone Girl
by gilbertcupcake
Summary: Elena a disparu depuis un an.. La police ne sait plus où chercher, ses parents ont dèmenager ne supportant pas le souvenir de leur fille à chaque coin de rue, quant à son petit ami, Damon, lui il n'a jamais rien lâché. Il va la retrouver. Résumé entier dedans.
1. Résumé complet

Gone Girl.

* * *

Résumé: Elena a disparu depuis un an.. La police ne sait plus où chercher, ses parents ont dèmenager ne supportant pas le souvenir de leur fille à chaque coin de rue, quant à son petit ami, Damon, lui il n'a jamais rien lâché. Il va la retrouver.

Depuis le jour de sa disparition, Elena est enfermée dans une maison sans issue. Son aggresseur, lui fait jouer à des jeux qu'elle ne supporte plus.. Être la raison du malheur chez ses proches, elle n'en peut plus. Dans cette fiction, retrouve Elena qui sort de captivité et se réadapte à sa vie. Sera t-elle surmonter sa culpabilité? [Inspiré par Pretty Little Liars et la dollhouse de Charles.]


	2. Avant gout

**_Avant gout._**

 _23 mai 2015._ C'est le jour qu'affiche le journal ce matin. Mais cela Damon le savait bien, aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement 1 an que sa petite amie, Elena, a disparue. C'était un soir de printemps quand elle fut enlevée après une dispute avec ses parents. Elle était en route pour aller chez Damon quand plus personne ne reçut de nouvelles d'elle. Depuis quelques minutes, elle parlait avec lui au téléphone, quand Damon entendit un cri, puis plus rien. Paniquée, il appela tout de suite ses parents ainsi que la police. Les recherches avaient était longues et très approfondie pour retrouver la jeune fille mais rien n'y faisait, on ne la retrouvait pas. La police avait épuisée toutes leurs pistes, ses parents avaient déménagés car ils étaient pleins de culpabilité d'avoir laissé leur fille partir ce soir là et le souvenir d'elle a chaque coin de rue leur était insupportable. Quant à Damon, il n'a jamais rien abandonnée.

* * *

 **Voici un mini avant gout. Je sais que ce n'est rien, mais j'aimerais prévenir que ce ne sera pas une histoire avec trop de mauvais moment, ce sera avant tout une histoire de retrouvaille et de reconstruction. Bien sur qu'il y aura des moments dur par rapport à ce qu'Elena a vécu dans cette maison sans issue, mais les moments de bonheur ne manqueront pas!**


	3. Chapitre 1 - 1 an plus tard

(Elena et Damon viennent d'avoir 17 ans)

1 an. Jour pour jour. Damon n'y croyait pas. 1 an sans elle, sans la toucher, sans la voir, sans la prendre dans ses bras. Après avoir regardé son reveil et avoir vu l'heure, il n'y croyait pas. Toujours aucun signe d'Elena. Il avait tout fait pour la retrouver, il avait mobilisé des tas de gens pour partir sa recherche. Toutes les semaines depuis 1 an, il allait au poste de police afin d'avoir des nouvelles. Mais cela faisait déjà 3 mois qu'ils avaient abandonné l'idée de la retrouver un jour vivante. Mais Damon ne lâchait rien. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il espérait encore la voir un jour envie, mais même si elle ne l'était plus, il se devait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce matin, il se leva énervé. Il était bien décidé a aller au poste pour que les agents se bougent, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Après un petit déjeuner rapide, il prit sa voiture et se rendit au poste. Il entra et demanda à voir l'agent Bolder, qui s'occupe de l'affaire depuis le début. Liz n'avait pas pu prendre cette affaire, puisqu'elle était trop proche d'Elena.

"- Damon, j'allais justement t'appeler. On est pas censé faire ça, je veux dire t'impliquer dans l'enquête mais tu nous aide beaucoup depuis le premier jour. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

A ses propos, Damon s'assoit et demande a l'agent de continuer...

\- On a reçu un appelle anonyme... on nous a informer d'un endroit suspect pas très loin d'ici. Je ne sais pas qui a passer l'appelle, mais il avait l'air assez sérieux... Il dit que depuis l'année dernière cette endroit semble inhabitée mais des mouvements de voiture se font souvent la-bas. Le témoin nous dit que c'est très bizarre. Il nous a dit que l'endroit en question était une sorte de terrain mais avec une sorte de sous-sol, entouré par du grillage.

Entendant le récit de l'agent, les yeux de Damon se remplissent d'espoir.

\- Ne réagis pas trop vite... On en sait pas si elle est là, ou même si elle est vivante. On va aller vérifier maintenant, tu veux venir?

Damon ne réfléchis pas deux fois et acquiesça. Il suivit Bolder jusqu'à sa voiture et ils partirent jusqu'a ce fameux endroit.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps..._

Elena avait maintenant l'habitude. Tout les matins, depuis elle ne savait pas combien de temps, elle se réveillait avec un verre d'eau et un peu de pain a coté d'elle. Elle n'avait le droit qu'a deux repas par jour, le matin et le soir, avec seulement deux verre d'eau dans la journée. Elle avait également des horaires fixes pour aller au toilette. Pour se doucher. Elle n'avait jamais vu le visage de son ravisseur, non. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu du tout. Elle recevait ses ordres par une voix dans le plafond et des sonneries qui lui indiquait ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais le pire, ce n'était pas ca non, le pire c'est la torture psychologique qu'elle recevait deux fois tous les mois... Il y a des moments ou elle voulait juste mourir. Mais elle tenait bon, elle voulait sortir de la. Des fois, elle pensait a ses amis, Damon, ses parents, son grand frère de 21 ans... qui devait déjà en avoir 22 ans, se disaient-elle des fois. Elle avait pensé a s'enfuir mais cette endroit était plus sure qu'une prison. Tout les jours elle se réveillait dans l'espoir d'être retrouver mais chaque soir, elle se couchait déçu. Des fois elle se demandait si on l'a cherchait. Peut-être qu'ils croient qu'elle a fugué?

* * *

Sur la route, Damon n'a pas placé un mot. Il espérait tellement que cette fois c'étais la bonne, mais il avait été décu tellement de fois, qu'il préférais ne pas se réjouir trop vite... Et devait-il appelait ses parents? Non pas maintenant, se dit-il. Ces pauvres gens ont vécu tellement de choses. La disparition de leur fille, puis l'accident de voiture qui les a laissé encore plus traumatisé. Caroline et Stefan devait en ce moment, se demander ou il était passer? Il passe normalement tous les samedis avec eux, au Grill afin de se changer les idées. Mais il ne les avait pas appeler aujourd'hui, alors il recevait des sms de leur part pour savoir ou il était passer. Il décida de ne pas répondre, il ne voulait pas non plus leur donner un fausse joie. Pendant ce trajet, il se rappela de cette fameuse nuit...

 _[flashback:_

 _Damon était en plein dîner avec sa famille quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. La photo d'Elena s'afficha puis il esquissa un sourire. Il se leva de table puis décrocha:_

 _" - Coucou 'Lena, tout va bien?_

 _\- Non, tout va pas bien, Damon. Dit-elle sur le ton de la colère._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

 _\- Mes parents, comme d'habitude. Ils veulent que Nathan m'accompagne pour les vacances d'été.._

 _\- Quoi? Mais non, on est censé faire cz que tous les deux._

 _\- Je sais ! Mais ma mère a pas confiance, puis mon père c'est pire. Ils pensent qu'on va coucher ensemble ou je sais pas quoi. Putain, ils me prennent vraiment pour une salope ou quoi?_

 _\- Wow calme toi, bébé. C'est tes parents, ils sont juste inquiet pour toi._

 _Un silence se fait..._

 _\- Elena, tu es là?_

 _Il entendait des voix mais qui semblait lointaines. Elle devait surement parler avec quelqu'un._

 _\- Allo? Elena?_

 _Pas de réponse. Puis un cri. Un cri violent. Damon panique. Quest-ce qu'il se passe? Il entend le téléphone tomber au sol._

 _\- Elena?! Elena?! Réponds-moi, merde !_

 _Il cri dans le téléphone ce qui alerte sa famille et il voit Stefan qui s'approche de lui. Le téléphone raccroche._

 _\- MERDE ELENA! Stefan, appelle ses parents!_

 _Stefan se dépêche de prendre son téléphone et compose le numéro de téléphone de chez elle. Damon lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé... et ils alertent ses parents. Quelques minutes, plus tard, la police. "On va la retrouver, Damon..." disant Liz, mais, un an plus tard, toujours aucune nouvelle.]_

* * *

 _ **Alors des avis? Comment était la scène du kidnappage? Je ne suis pas sure de l'avoir bien faite...**_

 _ **Vous pensez que ils trouvé Elena?**_

 _ **xo, Ninon.**_


End file.
